Queen Clarion Memorial
Once upon a time, there was a fairy queen named Clarion. She appeared on the boat wiki and was promptly removed by the modly powers that be. Because this is Elegante, and the mods are always watching. Always. But her removal was not in vain, for it brought many of the Elegante muns back together in an explosion of chaos, and for that, we are all grateful. Here, we have the entire text left to us by the mysterious entity that brought the great Queen to us: Queen Clarion On Board the MS Elegant She doesn't seem to beleive in getting to close to others. She has had a long history of hurt and dicseption. She only has one friend since being close to others is hard when you're a queen(it's a bit awkward telling your queen your secerets like you're both best buds). Since some of her fairies, including Vidia and Tinkerbell, went on the cruise, she decided she would come to make sure they don't get into any trouble. She is constantly seen disapearing on the ship in a burst of pixie dust. Recently, she has found it harder to watch the fairies on the cruise and run Pixie Hollow. Personality She is very secretive. A master at having a "poker face" you could be pissing her off and you wouldn't even know. Being a Queen, the crew thinks she is trustworthy. All though most of the time she is, if someone tells her she can't do something and she wants too; she'll do it anyways knowing no one will expect the queen to break the rules. She is also very defensive of her fairies. The crew is starting to wonder about her because she's had a lot of warnings and punishments over that. Powers/Abilities Besides traveling in the form of dust she has a LOT of other powers. The crew is doing their best to restrict it but sometimes it doesn't seem to work. First, she has every fairies talent(including fast flying, HA Vidia). With the restictions she can only use the talents she is best at like creating lightning(a.k.a Storm fairy talent). She can make herself the height of an avarage sized clumsly(pixie name for humans). Aside from that, she also seems to be an earthbender, telekinetic and telepath. They can't seem to restrict these powers. Why? She brought along her locket which was suppose to have "sentimental" values. Really, it holds incredible power. Her intentions for doing this is unknown but it is known if the crew found it they would not like having it on the boat. AT ALL. Like it was said earlier she has a "poker face" so you can't read her emotions. She has picked up a lot from being queen including being able to persuade others. She can figure others out easily, and allways puts a personal barrier between herself and others. Weaknesses She is Pixie Hollow's queen, thus it's protector. She is suppose to be strong for all the other fairies but nobody is perfect(espeically her). The Gem of Darkness weakens her. If even a peice smaller than your hand gets near her it will drain her of her lifeforce and kill her. Though not used to feeling strong emotion(she has learned to channel out emotions)if she does get upset, she has trouble calming down. Extras Likes: Food:Chocolate Fig Cake Music Type:Dark, Emo, or Goth Color:Gold or black Flower:Calla Lilies Dislikes: Fear:The Unknown Others:Hurricanes and arguements" Category:crack